


Primeval drabbles

by karla90



Series: Helen and Philip [2]
Category: Primeval
Genre: AU, Biting, Clothed Sex, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Drabble Collection, Drama, Emotional Sex, F/M, Face-Sitting, Femdom, Fluff, Gen, Gender Issues, Humor, Illustrations, Light Petting, Loss of Control, Male Belly Dancer, New Years, PWP, Possessive Behavior, Secret Relationship, Translation, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-05-31 05:08:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15112448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karla90/pseuds/karla90
Summary: A few random scenes.April 2018 - January 2019





	1. Got you

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Драбблы по Первобытному](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14712674) by [karla90](https://archiveofourown.org/users/karla90/pseuds/karla90). 
  * Inspired by [PROMPT: Femme fatale](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16454993) by [karla90](https://archiveofourown.org/users/karla90/pseuds/karla90). 



> 10 of 17 original fics are translated.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Helen/Philip, dirty talk, PG-13. Helen paws Philip in the alley.

"Philip... you're just a slut," Helen whispered against his ear admiringly. "I've caught you right on the street to fuck, and you're glad. And how did nobody lay hands on you before? And even didn't try?" Philip groaned something into Helen's palm, that covered his mouth, and arched when her other hand reached his skin under his shirt and she pressed him to the wall by all her weight. "Though, perhaps, not many women are capable of that, but you're lucky," Helen bit his neck, and Philip mumbled something else. "I'm one of them."

_April 18, 2018_


	2. The sun of the past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Helen/Philip, scents and kisses, PG-13. Philip pleases Helen.

Helen smells like some strange herbs. The smell seems to remain even after the shower, and he licks it off her skin, chapped and rough here and there, tanned and heated-up by the sun. The sun of the distant past, now dead and buried far below, dead for millions of years and imprisoned in the bowels of the earth, where humanity now takes it from to give a second life, turning into light and heat again. But a few hours ago this sun kissed Helen's skin, like Philip now, exploring as she was exploring the deserts, moving inch by inch to miss nothing, not a single scar and a curve.

_May 2 - July 6, 2018_


	3. Forbidden fruit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Helen/Philip, R. Helen catches Philip in Prospero late evening.

Philip really loved Helen: her rough caresses, her insane ideas, her unappeasable temper. He readily surrendered to her when she came. Nobody ever desired him so much, pawed him without a ceremony, pressing him to the wall in the dark hallway, when he stayed in the office till late and the light went out in the rest building. Her breath burnt his neck, her hands made their way under his jacket and then - his shirt, her teeth found his skin, striking him like the current and made him lean back, looking for more. All of this washed every thought about the business out of his head... 

Later, on his knees, between her legs, he worked with his tongue while her fingers clenched his head, guiding. Her heel cut into his back and heavily slid on his skin through his shirt, and he arched of these delightful pushes.

He felt like a teenager secretly eating the forbidden fruit, he felt alive again.

_April 18 - July 6, 2018_


	4. If your boss is vampire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Philip, ARC team, vampire!AU, humor, G. Check list for the ARC human employees.

What to do if your boss is a vampire:  
1) find another job  
2) don't offer your blood, unless your goal's the point above - if you didn't notice, vampires have some business ethics too  
3) don't joke about dark glasses and the sun protection - vampires really aren't such sensitive to the ultraviolet as believed  
4) don't joke about clothes diversity - vampires perceive shades of blue, green and gray only and prefer solid colors  
5) don't order pencils made of raw aspen - aspen's harmless for vampires while splinters are hard to remove from fingers  
6) don't eat garlic intentionally - it's not dangerous for vampires, but sharp smells are annoying

_June 14 - July 5, 2018_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes in the show Philip seemed to me like a vampire under cover among humans. His confrontation with the ARС team and one expressive screencap inspired me of this. [Illustration by author](https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/s/842qwc6ihnb9ubl/vampire_boss_eng.jpg)


	5. Embrace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Helen/Philip, PWP, wall sex, clothed sex, R. Philip enjoys Helen's embrace.

Helen holds Philip tightly, not letting him free his arms, while she bites slightly his neck, causing discharges all over his body. Her other hand greedily slides over his chest and his stomach, but not lower. Instead, she presses him against the wall and he has no other choice than to rub against it, arching with all his body. Helen owns him, her grip's like a point of support. The sense of belonging, reliability, and safety is delicious, he can forget everything in Helen's embrace, while her hands and her teeth bring him to the edge. Hot pulse between his legs mixes with rough touches he's helpless before, and he doesn't know what he desires more: to stop this now or never. Helen falls on him, pushing him in the wall, and this simplifies all.

He comes and leans back, still feeling her hot breath against his neck, but her arms don't hold him anymore, just support, otherwise he would slip down to the floor. He can say goodbye to his suit for thousands of pounds, but this is a trifle in comparison with being with Helen, here and now, resting on her shoulder. He lazily moves, making himself comfortable, and stays in bliss, seems eternally, until suddenly finds himself on the floor. Helen sits on him, covering his face, and fucks his mouth, and he helps her with his tongue, swallowing her lube and getting drunk with her tart scent.

_October 3, 2018_


	6. Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Helen/Philip, drama, R. Long ago Philip dreamed to dance for his beloved woman.

When Philip first saw the belly dance live, he sharply felt he'd like to do the same. And not just to dance, but for someone - for a woman who would choose and call him hers. And then he would trust recklessly her strong arms. But that was long ago when he still didn’t fully understand how the world works: men don't dance for women, and women aren't proud of strength, and all of that was silly dreams.

Many changed since then, and money simplifies everything. Philip hires the best designer to think out the costume details, and orders it from the best tailor, takes the lessons of the best dancer, and she asks no questions. But the vague fear from the past still haunts him like the shadow. Long ago, it was fear that taught Philip to estimate his steps and think carefully his words, and not to trust people: it was much easier to say what they want to hear and to act his own way. Thanks to this he achieved success and built his company, he was smarter than his competitors and merciless to them. And after that, there were a very few who could threaten him, but the world remained the same - strange and cold, like a city shining outside windows of his penthouse at night.

Philip could change technology, not people. Once, this simple truth shocked him, now it became just another brick in the wall separating from others. Philip no longer hoped to change people but could change what people valued. Money could buy and create a lot - except for another reality. But one day another reality came to him itself, invaded his life like the anomalies invaded the present. Together with a woman who survived alone in the wild times and left the present for doing what she wanted.

And now Philip knows who to dance for. Helen wants him such as he is. And he's ready to forget everything in her embrace. He's ready to offer himself openly and explicitly for it. This is strange and so desired, his heart jumps out of his chest at the very thought Helen will see him looking like this, and he'll spin and lure, and display himself in order she took him. He'll enjoy the sparkle in her eyes, anticipating her hands on his body, her tough sure embrace. The very thought of it makes him dizzy: he'll be with her, she'll make him hers, he'll belong to her, whole as he is, will twist in her arms caressing him hard and greedily.

His blood boils up from the fact he can be so desired. His legs bend, and his mind floats in the languor as if thousands of invisible threads painfully and sweetly stretch under his skin. And his eyes get cloudy. Philip wants this, wants the old dream to come true. Then to please Helen with his mouth, and drink her juice, and touch her body, strong and enduring, with his lips, to ruffle the hair on her arms with his breath and fall asleep in bliss on her shoulder. All this appears in Philip's mind painfully brightly, almost unbearably, like the blinding heat of the sun or acid burning inside. Philip flies and spins in dance for Helen. And only for her. For the woman who chose him.

And a few years later, already knowing Helen betrayed him, he still can't blame her, can't deny what he felt with her. But the old habit doesn't change: Philip, as always, says what they want to hear - that Helen used his ambitions. Not his dreams.

_October 12-13, 2018_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Illustration by author](https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/s/8fitw6bbhu60xq1/dance_by_karla90-dd0i2pa.jpg)


	7. No difficulties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Helen/Philip, PWP, face sitting, possessive behavior, secret meetings, NC-17.

Helen overturns Philip on his back, sitting on top, and, having her eyes closed, rudely fucks his mouth, thinking of nothing, pressing in faster and harder, chasing her sensations, until the pleasure, like a wall of water, separates her from the world. For that Helen comes, again and again: no talk, no difficulties, only sex - fast, empting. Or long and slow, when she's rocked by the waves throwing her to the peak or turning over her into the gap of impatience following Philip's tongue, and she seizes him by the hair. Already lazily rolling away, Helen thinks that's she needs - all by her rules. Nick always argued, Philip doesn't, and it's damn nice.

Her clitoris is in his mouth - as if in its home harbor. On the edge, Helen squeezes Philip's throat with her hands and almost suffocates him, but he doesn’t stop, he even seems to like it. Like much she does with him - his give and readiness for experiments turn her on. Helen can finally free her fantasy: listen to muffled moans and watch Philip wriggling under her, clinging and moving to her, looking for more, whenever she catches him, no matter where and how.

Philip, lithe and sensual, picks up her game. Her hands make him throw back his head, open his neck for her bites, his eyelids - shiver like moths, while Helen's pawing his reflection in the fitting room mirror, in silence and shade, away from the light, noise and crowds of the main hall behind the curtain.

_November 3, 2018_


	8. Tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Helen/Philip, loss of emotional control, PG-13.

Helen sits on top, presses Philip's palms to the bed, interlacing their fingers, and, bending down, sticks into his lips with a long, slow kiss. Philip's prostrate under her. Helen kisses his neck, and he opens, arching and throwing back his head. Helen slightly grabs his skin with her teeth, and he groans softly, exhaling: "Helen", and then almost plaintively: "I love you," opening his lips in search of a kiss, so tender and defenseless. And somewhere outside the windows, the southern night is making noise, palm trees are swinging in the light of street lamps and distant stars, while he surrenders to Helen with all his possible passion, and pleases her with art he never suspected he's able for. He wants to make her feel good, trying his best - for the feeling of security she gave him. And the stars are shining in his huge eyes, wide open for her. He closes them, and tears flow down his face from under his eyelashes suddenly for him. But Helen doesn't push him away, the first for all time: he snuggles up against her, and she doesn't resist, he embraces her and hides his face in her shoulder, and she sits still, while he cries.

The next morning, cold and empty bed waits for him.

When he walks out to the veranda in the predawn twilight, shivering from the breeze, Helen's sitting in a lounge chair and looking at the rolling waves. Philip hugs her from back and gently kisses her neck, breathing in the fresh scent of her body after a shower. She turns and meets his lips with her own.

_November 3, 2018_


	9. In fireworks light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Helen/Philip, PWP, fluff, R. Helen visits Philip in the New Year.

Helen catches Philip as soon as he enters his apartment. He even has no time to turn on the light when Helen presses him against the wall.

"Oh my, Helen... yes," Philip thinks, feeling her hands on his body. He closes his eyes and enjoys. Her lips touch his neck, her teeth squeeze his skin. Philip rests against the wall with his hands and leans back, breathing heavily. It's so nice to feel this strong embrace again. “Please,” he breathes out and almost falls into a moan, but Helen covers his mouth by her hand and becomes more insistent, and now Philip can only wriggle in her grip.

Lying on his stomach, he feels Helen's delightful heaviness, while her palms slide confidently over his body. He raises on his elbows, and Helen finds his lips with her own, making her way into his mouth by her tongue. Philip has never felt so calm and safe. It's dark in the bedroom, but in the sky outside the window quietly, like in a dream, flashes of fireworks blossom and go out, and their reflections reach inside. London is celebrating the New Year, and Philip in silence and Helen's embrace seems to celebrate the beginning of his new life. In the morning Helen will leave him, as always, but now he can, like everyone, look into the future with hope. And the main's he was waiting for Helen, the main's here and now she's with him.

And the scent makes him dizzy, when, obeying Helen's hand, Philip almost to the touch buries between her legs, diving with his face into the wet and hot, and senses her fingers clenching in his hair, demanding more.

_December 24, 2018_


	10. Anomaly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Helen/inersex!Philip, R

Philip wants to warn, but all happens too quickly: Helen doesn't allow him to move and puts her hand over his mouth. So Philip just waits until Helen's palm slides over his body, makes its way under the belt of his trousers and stops.  
"Philip?" Helen takes away her hand from his mouth.  
“Felicity,” Philip explains habitually. "This was in my birth certificate for thirteen years. Later it became clear something was wrong, but they denied hormonal therapy and had to change my documents. Natural anomaly," he adds.  
Helen is silent, and, for a painfully long moment, Philip feels on the abyss edge.  
“I never tried with an anomaly,” Helen grins and, before Philip can answer, bites slightly his earlobe and begins to move her fingers. All the words fly out of Philip's head, and he just leans back on Helen's shoulder.

_January 2, 2019_


End file.
